happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Bat of One's Eye
A Bat of One's Eye is a HTFF episode. Plot Echo wakes up in the morning, trying to find her way in the house. She gets out of bed and immediately starts screeching really loudly, annoying others outside. Walter hears the noise inside his truck, so he closes the window, and turns the volume up really loudly. Echo walks out the door, screeching some more, annoying Brass, jumping right into a trash can. Echo bumps into Brass' trash can, knocking it right into the street. The windows in Walter’s truck shatter into glass shards, severely injuring the driver, driving right into Brass’ trash can, killing the two. Echo hears the crash, realizing what she’s done. She realizes that using her echolocation can seriously injure others, so she decides to go get some eyes. She visits a doctor, who is Sniffles, who asks for some eyes so she doesn’t have to annoy anybody. Sniffles agrees to help her, and gets to work on her. Not too long later, Echo walks out the building with brand new eyes, thanking Sniffles. Echo decides she would want to get some new clothing, and decides to wear some. She walks out a store, with a brand new dress. Echo also gets some groceries, which are lemons. She walks to her home with some lemons, noticing a similar-looking Random chasing some butterflies, with the other bat noticing Echo. The two start walking around each other, with Random thinking she’s a monster trying to disguise as her, and runs off terrified, until she randomly becomes calm when she notices another butterfly, and happily wanders off. Echo is confused about what happened until she is suddenly hit by juggling balls, noticing a mob fit next to her. The mob including Wooly and Twinkie are mad at Echo, who they think is Random, for doing bad things like offending Wooly with random words or spitting lemon juice in Twinkie’s eyes, blinding her, so they start to chase after her. Twinkie unknowingly throws a banana peel onto the sidewalk, slipping on it right into the knothole of a tree, squeezing her in it. Random brings Cryptie with her, talking to him about what she saw. Cryptie takes out a net, ready to take out the monster. The two notice Echo running on the sidewalk, so Cryptie jumps right onto the sidewalk, immediately being ran over by the mob. Wooly trips on the net, breaking his neck when he hits the sidewalk. Echo gets away from the mob, relieved. Random appears right next to Echo saying hello, scaring her, throwing the lemons in the air right into Echo’s mouth, choking her. She tries to say she needs help, but Random thinks she wants more lemons, so she stuffs some more in her mouth, choking to death. A butterfly lands on Random’s nose, and she sneezes so hard, her eyes pop out, with lemon juice dripping from her nose. Moral "Everybody's special the way they are!" Deaths #Brass and Walter die in the truck crash. #Twinkie is squeezed into the knothole of a tree. #Cryptie is trampled by an angry mob. #Wooly breaks his neck when tripping on the sidewalk. #Echo chokes on many lemons. Injuries #Twinkie is blinded by lemon juice prior to the episode. #Random's eyes pop out from sneezing. Trivia *The title is a refrence to the verb 'bat one's eye'. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 95 Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes